One Shot
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: Kelly and Polly were sat on the roof, alcohol in hands. Normally they would be partying with the students but Kelly wanted to talk Polly. about a certain new girl. Based on the song 'One Shot' by JLS


Kelly and Polly were sat on the roof, alcohol in hands. Normally they would be partying with the students but Kelly wanted to talk Polly. This had been happening a lot in the past month and it was always on the same subject, Annabelle Fritton. Every St Trinian head girl always has one student to help them figure things out; JJ French chose Kelly and Kelly chose Polly. Choosing a geek to help her out was the best decision a St Trinian girl could make, after all the geeks were the smartest in the school. In a normal world Kelly wouldn't be asking for advice off Polly three times a week, but for Kelly normal was gone when she walked through those St Trinian gates. St Trinians soon became normal to Kelly, it stayed like it too. That is until Annabelle was transformed into a St Trinian. "She's the kinda girl boys read about in magazines," Kelly sighed,

"Just like every Posh Tottie," Polly commented, her comment got a glare off Kelly,

"She's not as mindless as a Tottie and her hearts in the right place!" Kelly said leaping to Annabelle's defence, once again Kelly sighed "She's the only one I can think about these days and it's doing me nut in,"

"Since when did Kelly Jones get worked up over Fritton junior?" Polly answered with little sympathy, this was the fourth time this week that Kelly wanted a talk with her,

"Don't call her that. She became a St Trinian but not a St Trinian, does that make sense?"

"No, but what does make sense is you love her and you won't admit it to your self. Face it Kel she's got you love drunk. If you want her you gotta do it now because our time at St Trinians is running out!" Polly encouraged,

"She's the one I cannot live without." Kelly muttered under her breath, "She is the definition of beautiful; she knocks me off my feet." Polly rolled her eyes,

"You only get one shot so make it count. You might never get this moment again. The clock is ticking down it's the final round, so tell me what it is that's stopping you now. You'll never know unless you try, you'll only regret, sitting wondering why. Do you really want that Kel, do you?" Kelly took a deep breath and gathered up all her courage.

"I'll tell her she's my everything and that's she's all I need," She stood up and walked over to the door as she was about to open it the door handle moved. The door swung open and Chelsea came stumbling in,

"Eavesdropping?" Kelly growled as she sat back in her seat,

"Nope, just seeing where you two got to. Why are you up here and not at the party?"

"Kelly's denying her feeling's for Annabelle, again"

"Gee, thanks for telling the biggest gossiper in St Trinian history!"

"No problem, now what are you going to about it?" Kelly shrugged, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to anything about it. Chelsea raised her hand as if she was in class; Kelly rolled her eyes at Chelsea's dumbness, "Chelsea"

"Do it like a movie and take her by the hand!"

"Annabelle could be da DJ 'nd Kelly can be da dance floor, 'Belle can get up on 'er!" Taylor joked; no-one noticed her leaning in the doorway with a smirk wiped across her face,

"Damn Kel, the doctors just finished telling me that there's no time. You losing Annabelle could be the end of you as we know it!" Andrea commented as she appeared from behind Taylor, a smirk was also spread across her face. Kelly glared at Taylor and Andrea,

"Glad to see you two are getting along"

"Glad ta see ya gonna do summet 'bout Annabelend!" Taylor laughed at her nickname for Annabelle, she knew Kelly didn't like it and that was why she used it,

"Don't call her that!" Kelly warned,

"Call 'er wot, Annabelend?" Kelly rose from her seat and strode over to Taylor fist raised,

"What did you call her?"

"Annabelend!" Taylor answered calmly and confidently, Kelly punched Taylor in the eye hard before she left the roof.

"That's gonna bruise, why'd you do that anyway?" Andrea asked,

"Makin' Kel see dat she lurrvs Annabelle, she obvs does if she gave me a black eye for insultin' 'Bells."

Kelly walked down, down, down the stairs and turned the corners until she heard the thumping of the music. She gathered up her courage one more time before she forced herself to walk in and find Annabelle. She grabbed a drink off a first year and downed it in one before she began looking for Annabelle. Kelly pushed her way to the middle of the dancing students to search for Annabelle there. While Kelly was hunting for Annabelle Polly, Taylor, Andrea and Chelsea were in the dorm watching over the situation. "Common Kelly move faster, you gotta do something before she get's away!" Chelsea muttered. Kelly swung around as a hand was placed on her shoulder,

"Where've you been?" Annabelle yelled over the music. Kelly made out she couldn't hear Annabelle because of the music and this gave her an excuse to get Annabelle on her. She did what Chelsea suggested and took Annabelle by the hand then guided her through the crowd and to an empty classroom.

"Taylor, can you even see out that eye?" Andrea asked,

"Corse I can Caspa naw hush 'cause it gerrin' good, do we 'ave any popcorn?"

"No but I'll go see if Kelly has any!" Chelsea said; before anyone could stop her she was already out of the dorm and on her way to Kelly. Polly and Andrea looked at Taylor,

"Errm, wot would Chelsea call 'er pet zebra? Spot!" Taylor joked,

"Ha-ha, very funny, if she tells Kelly that we're spying you're taking the blame." Andrea said sarcastically.

"'Belle there's something I need to tell you," Kelly said, she was nervous but determined to tell Annabelle the truth. Sadly Kelly never got the chance to talk to Annabelle because Chelsea interrupted asking if they had any popcorn, "why would we have popcorn and why do you even want popcorn?"

"Well Taylor wanted some popcorn because we're watching you two and it's getting good." Chelsea smiled,

"What on Earth are you talking about Chelsea?" Annabelle asked confused, realising what Chelsea was going to say Kelly covered Chelsea's mouth,

"Excuse me 'Belle," Kelly, still covering Chelsea's mouth, marched to the dorm.

"Just another day at St Trinians." Annabelle chuckled before she went back to the party. Back at the dorm things were about to turn nasty, Kelly was on her way up and they we're trying to hide. When the Head Girl was mad it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Taylor!" Kelly yelled into the dorm, all three of the girls were hiding under the beds, "Get out here now!"

"Only if ya promise not ta get mad," Taylor called from her hiding place,

"Alright, I promise" Kelly said trying to be calm but when Taylor crawled out from underneath the bed all of her calmness left her, "Taylor, are you asking for another black eye?"

"No but Morty ova der its!" Kelly started walking over to Taylor, the closer Kelly got the further Taylor backed away. Soon Taylor hit the wall but she was near the window, "Everybody in love put ya 'ands up!" Taylor joked, hoping to get Kelly top turn around, "Common Kel putcha 'ands up!" Andrea and Polly let out a snigger which managed to get her to turn around; when she looked back Taylor was by the door,

"Taylor, get back here now!"

"Fat chance!" Taylor laughed before she ran out and back to the party. Kelly strode over to Andrea and Polly's hiding place and pulled the covers up,

"Oh look at the time, I'm late for a, umm, business deal with... someone." Polly improvised before she followed Taylor out the door leaving Andrea to face Kelly,

"What's that?" Andrea yelled pretending to hear someone, "Coming!" Kelly let out a grunt of annoyance before she went back to the party. Another perfect moment to talk to Annabelle was once again wrecked by a bunch of nosey St Trinians.

* * *

_**It was gonna be a happy ending but it kinda didn't turn out that way, ah well. **_

_**So the guys and gals reveiw and I'll give you aston merrygold.. Lol jk he's mine ;D**_


End file.
